Konoha Chat
by lovebaby
Summary: Both Naruto and Sasuke found a perfect friend in each others... online. Reality, however, has a different kind of effect on this relationship. [SasuNaru]
1. The First Meeting

**Name: **Konoha Chat

**Serie: **Naruto

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, mild SasuSaku

**Summary: **Online... offline... you seem like two different persons

* * *

**A/N:** Meh, first Naruto fic, please bare with me. I suck, seriously T.T

-

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

-

**WARNING:** **YAOI** (boyxboy love)don't like don't read.

* * *

**Konoha Chat---Prologue**

_**LazyBoy says:** So, what do you think?_

_**xXkitsuneXx says: **I can't believe you made this._

_**LazyBoy says: **Figured you might say something like that. So, talked to anyone interesting?_

_**xXkitsuneXx says: **Not yet. I'm still trying to sort out this status shit._

_**LazyBoy says: **Baka_

_**xXkitsuneXx says: **Can you at least try to help?_

_**LazyBoy says: **Too troublesome. I'm logging off._

_**xXkitsuneXx says: **Hey... wait!_

"Damn you, Shika!" I muttered as the red, bold status flickered across the screen. "LazyBoy has logged off."

Heh, you're probably questioning yourself: "What was Uzumaki Naruto doing in a chatroom on a Sunday night?" Well, first, it's not just any ordinary chatroom, um... actually, it is, but only Konoha High's students have access to it. The Student Coucil came up with the idea to help students make more friends, or something like that... So they asked my friend, Shikamaru, to design a custom chatroom to the school's website. I'm not impress, I mean, everyone knew what a genius Shikamaru is. I bet his brain is as big as a basketball... wonder how it can fit in that tiny head of his. Anyway, I'm getting off track, ne? He put me in total shock when he told me he took the job and finished it. I mean, the guy is a total lazy bum. You saw his nickname, right? Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I must say he did a pretty awesome job on this.

It turned off the window and skipped through the online list. Quite ana mount of people had logged off. There were probably about twenty students left online. Well duh, it was almost midnight and we did have school the next day.

Just as I reached down to turn off the computer, a nickname caught my eyes.

"TheAvenger - Status: Bored"

_Maybe just another quick chat, _I thought as I double-clicked the name. What can I say? The nickname got my attention.

_**xXkitsuneXx says: **Hey_

I waited for a while and glance over at the clock. 11:56p.m. What was taking him? He just needed to type two letters. "HI"

_**xXkitsuneXx says: **...?_

_**TheAvenger says: **Hi, do you need something?_

Ha! Now we were getting somewhere!

_**xXkitsuneXx says: **Wanna talk?_

_**TheAvenger says: **Alright_

_**xXkitsuneXx says: **I'm Uzumaki Naruto._

_**TheAvenger: **Uchiha Sasuke_

"Naruto, turn that computer off! Don't make me come up there!"

"Ten more minutes Iruka! I promise!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hnn... reviews. 


	2. The Encounter

**Warning:** Yaoi, Shounen-ai, boyxboy love. Don't like don't read please.

**Disclaimer:** Dude, I don't own anything, 'kay? Don't look at me like that!

**A/N: **Yay for chapter 1! I mentioned that there would be SasuSaku in here in the first chapter according to my memory... Well, I fixed up the story a bit so there won't be any SasuSaku unfortunately (but it's fortunate in my case because I detest this pairing). I am very sorry about this and the late update (how long since I posted the first chapter again? 2 months? Ehehe). Erm, that's all I have to say. Enjoy this chapter (even though it's kinda coughshortcough) and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Che, why the long yawn, Sasuke-kun?"

The raven-haired boy glanced over the pink hair girl trotting along side him, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

"Yea, didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Another voice jumped in. A blonde girl catched up with him with a bright smile on her face. Sasuke sighed as he tried to walk faster, but failed to lose the two girls. Out of all the girls from his fanclub, why did it have to be these two who harbor the hobby of stalking him days and nights? Luckily, they only stalked him until he got home. That's usually the time when they give up and go home to take a bath. So all of his activities at home, such as joining the school's chatroom to talk to a stranger named Naruto, was a mystery to them.

"Stay out of this, Ino-pig. Sasuke was talking to me!" The pink hair girl rebuked the other girl, trotting after the object of her affection.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sakura, he wasn't talking to you." The blonde one, Ino, spatted back.

The went on arguing, paying no heed to the prodigy quickly walked past them, trying to make his escape. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side this paticular day when he bumped into a bright, orange bundle. The ruckus caught the two girls' attentions, interrupting their arguement.

"Ouch!"

It took Sasuke about a minute to realize that he was knocked over. He glanced up only to meet an orange lump resting on him.

"Ugh, why you..." Sasuke grunted. He pulled the figure lying headsdown on his chest and found two very irritated blue orbs looking down at him.

"Let me go, bastard!" The boy snated himself out of the stranger's arms and managed to scrambled inches away from his position just seconds ago. "You better apologize for bumping into me!"

This time, Sasuke returned the annoyed glare with one of his own. He ook several seconds to study the blue eyes male in front of him.

"Hey, aren't you going to say something?" Messy blonde bangs fell to touch his tanned face, now scrunched up to an even more irritated look. Strange whisker-like lines marked on his puffed up, round cheeks. They were too strange to be mere scars caused by an accident, in Sasuke's opinion. Unlike himself, this boy didn't seem to have much muscles' developement. He seemed rather pansy and slender. With a bit more breast, make-ups and a wig, people might actually mistakes him for a female.

"Hellooooo? Are you going to apologize or am I going to have to stand here all day?"

As Sasuke rose up to his feet to reply the impatient blonde, two voices cut in.

"Yeah, right! You bumped into him! You're the one who should apologize!" Sakura remarked.

"Yeah, apologize now!" Ino added sharply.

_'Great, who asked for their help anyway?' _Sasuke watched the blonde boy grew from furious to fearful within seconds. It was rather strange seeing a male cowering like that in front of two females like that. _'He's a wimp'_ was Sasuke's first thought about him. He hated to admit it, but it was a bit amusing seeing the blonde squirming uncomfortably under the heavy atmosphere suffusing around the two girls.

"I... I'm not apologizing to that bastard! He's the one that has to apologize!" Naruto stuttered alas. Sure people gane up on him all the time. Jerks, perverts even, they all have tried to jump him. Often, he would beat them senseless, unless he was out-numbered, or in this case, the bullies being females. No females have ever ganged up on him, which made this situation a bit awkward. He couldn't beat them up for once, they're females. Two, there were three of them, including pretty boy overthere, boiling with rage and there was only one of him.

"That wasn't very smart, blondie..." The two girls said threateningly.

"My name is not 'Blondie', it's N..."

"We don't care what your name is."

"Girls, just leave him alone." Sasuke said breezily as he walked by the blonde's, brushing his shoulder against the other boy's.

Naruto watched the giddly girls followed pretty boy. He growled as their shadows disappeared behind the halls. Although that was their first meeting, Naruto already developed a wild jealousy, perhaps a bit of hatred toward the other boy. Who did he think he was, ordering two girls to fight his battle like that? He groanned at the realization that the other guy didn't apologize. Turning his heel back to where he came from, Naruto walked on, contemplating on telling Sasuke about pretty boy.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, after reading all the reviews telling me that the story is a bit confusing, I have to put up this section right here, explaining things to you guys T.T.

Naruto doesn't know who Sasuke is. Last chapter, they met online and introduced their names to each other (read last chapter if you don't recall). But they haven't met at school yet, not until now (you just read it, sheesh). Notice that Sasuke did not mention his name to Naruto on this chapter, so Naruto still does not know that 'pretty boy' is Sasuke, the person he met online, 'kay? Are you catching this?

Still confused? Then you're helpless. just kidding. If you are still confused, read the prologue again...

Review please


	3. The Odds

**Warning:** YAOI, shounen-ai, boyxboy love, SasuNaru. Don't like don't read, alright?

-

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Gasp, over 30 reviews O.O, love-chan feels very loved. So she's updating again this week .

* * *

Chapter 2

_**xXkitsuneXx says: **Hey, hey, okay, number three on page twelve._

Sasuke frowned at the happy face following Naruto's sentence. He heaved a sigh and typed.

_**TheAvenger says:** No, I refuse to do your Algebra homework for you._

He watched as a sad smilie face popped up, followed by a crying and a wishful one.

_**TheAvenger says:** No!_

_**xXkitsuneXx says:** Fine, be that way! Just know that I'm mad at you now!_

The blonde scratched his head and resumed his homework. Not so long later, the window gave a loud buzz.

_**TheAvenger says:** Whatever, dobe._

'Heartless bastard!' Naruto sobbed mentally as he tried his best to ignore the window fluttering on his screen. After approximately one minute of complete silence, he gave up and typed back in frustration.

_**xXkitsuneXx says:** You're a real bastard, you know that?_

Sasuke smirked pleasingly to himself as he inserted the smirking smilie. Ever since their first chat-session two weeks ago, Sasuke found it rather amusing talking to this particular stranger. Although Naruto seemed like a total ditz in his opinion, they somehow made a very good connection. Sometimes, it bothered Sasuke how two completely different persons such as Naruto and himself can get along this far.

_**xXkitsuneXx says:** Hey, how was school today? Met someone interesting?_

Sasuke contemplated for a bit before he could recall the blonde boy from earlier. But he decided to keep their meeting remain a secret for himself.

_**TheAvenger says:** Why do you ask? Did you meet someone interesting?_

Naruto cracked his knuckles and began typing.

_**xXkitsuneXx says: **Yeah._

_**xXkitsuneXx says: **This guy bumped into me._

_**xXkitsuneXx says: **He seems like an ass_

_**xXkitsuneXx says:** Didn't even apologize_

The black-hair boy gasped mentally, his eyes following Naruto's story. Questions after questions built up in him. He typed in the white box, a bit eagerness in his fingers' movements.

_**TheAvenger says: **What does he look like?_

_**xXkitsuneXx says: **Um...black hair..._

_**xXkitsuneXx says: **...black eyes... pretty good looking, I guess..._

_**xXkitsuneXx says: **oh, and very muscular..._

Sasuke slumped back to his seat. Naruto's desscriptions washed over most of his curiousity, leaving only one thought: "_Hmm, what are the odds?_"

* * *

**A/N:** Many thanks to reviewers. Please understand that I do not have a lot of time to update, due to all of my projects. So be nice, don't skin me because I don't update in a month or so... On the bright side, I promise I won't delete this fic, how about that? Hmm, Yuhou, would you do the honor?

**Yuhou **(original character): Hnn... whatever... erm... yea... reviews for crazy girl who calls herself love-chan when indeed her real name is... (censored so no one will know)


	4. The Discovery

**Warning:** Yaoi, don't like don't read, dammit

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A wild wave of whispers suffused over the usual silence atmosphere of the school's library as a certain black hair boy slipped through the entrance. Most of the girls there actually squealed when they noticed his presence. Truth be told, it was the first time they saw Sasuke, the image of perfection walked through the library's doors, and they were right, it was his first time visiting his school's library despite the fact that he already attended this school for almost two years so far. Living in a wealthy family, there was not a thing he didn't have. In fact, he had most books that were well-known. They were even arranged in alphabetical order and placed in his family's library which convieniently located near his room. Everytime he needed a book, that room was always open for him to use. That is until now, when his older brother decided to lock himself up in his library to stupid for his exams and forbidded everyone from interrupting his studies. On top of things, his Language Arts teacher decided it was the perfect timing to assign him a book report, just when he couldn't walk into his family's library unless he wanted an early death caused by his own blood. Things could very much go sour especially when your older brother is a bloodthirsty, long-hair, violent freak. So that explains why he ended up at this point.

"Excuse me, are you the librarian?" He asked the girl sitting behind the counter, who was engrossed with whatever was on the computer screen in front of her. She looked up at him, her expression moved from its current state to wide-eyed, mouth gaping in disbelief, as if she just saw a god. It took her a while to snap out of her mesmerized state to stutter meekly.

"Oh no, she is busy right now. How may I help you?"

"I am looking for the book called _'Shogun'_. It would be great if you could help me locate it." He proposed, placing his arm on the counter, and with his best effort, Sasuke managed a business-like smile, which almost blind the girl with his glistening teeth.

"Oh, it's over at that corner." She gestured toward the four shelves painted in blue hidden in the far end corner of the room. "Just look up section 'SHO to SUP'"

"Thank you, miss."

A blotched red blush crept across her face as she watched the newcomer disappeared behind the shelves in the corner.

oOo

"Book reports are troublesome."

"You say that about everything." The blonde rebuked. He hated book reports as much as the next guy, not only for the fact that he had to read a real book and not one that has cute little pictures in them, but not the fact that he had to write a three papers essay about it. He was already pretty pissed off about his day after getting a D in Kakashi's class due to his twenty-five tardies in the past month and a detention for not dressing out in P.E. for a record of two weeks straight. Hey, it wasn't his fault that Konoha's P.E. uniforms were ridiculously hideous, and it certainly wasn't his fault that the cafeteria was so awesome that he wanted to stay for an extra half an hour after lunch before going to Kakashi's class. It was hell of a day for him and Shikamaru's complaints weren't really helping the situations at hand either.

"Found a book you want to read yet?" The brunette asked as he flipped through the booklist that his teacher assigned in his hand. "I picked _'The Invisible Man'_. It looks pretty short."

"I don't know. This looks pretty interesting, I want to read it!" Naruto exclaimed. He shoved a thin, green book, wrapped neatly in a hard cover that read _"The Japanese Cookbook"_. "The pictures look so delicious!"

"New flash! That is not on the booklist!"

"Screw that booklist!" The blonde boy flailed in frustration. After a fierce argument over which book to read, Naruto decided to take the book _'House on Mango Street'_ since it seemed to be the only one that doesn't have more than a total of two hundred pages. Regardless the fact that it was about a girl, Naruto took it anyway, not only because it's short, but because it was an easy-read, not much of those big words, such as 'accomodate' that stab his brain everytime he lays eyes on one.

oOo

Sasuke watched the blonde boy and his buddy, who was probably Nara Shikamaru based on his guess. It was pretty obvious since only the famous Nara would say the word 'troublesome' and slouched while standing in a public place like that. But enough about the smartest guy, and probably the laziest, guy around school, he was much more interested in watching that chirpish one. So he lost focus on finding the book, but you would too after you heard a loud _"I want to read it"_ from the next shelve and discovered that it was an adorable blonde boy who said it. After witnessing the two's conversation, he managed to draw a conclusion: "The blonde is not so bright." It was a bit judgemental of him, but admit it, only an idiot would want to do a book report on a cook book, though it was pretty funny.

As the two boys about to make their departure, Sasuke lept from his crouching position and strided toward the exit, just in time to collide into the blonde boy.

oOo

"Hey watch it! You..." Naruto looked up to the person he just bumped into. His expression was the same as before, in their last meeting, it dropped though, for a moment, from angry to surprised.

"I am?" Sasuke smirked down to the blonde, who he thought shrank since their last fateful collision. He didn't mean to smirk, it just slipped when he saw the other boy in such a cute position-still grabbing his sweater, looking up at him with blue, innocent eyes threatening to pop out.

"That bastard from last week!" Naruto managed to finish as he jerked away from the ebon hair male. "Where are your female guards, pretty boy?" He jerked his head back and forth, searching for the two she-witches, but failed to see any sight of the pink and blonde hair girls.

"Thanks."

"Huh?"

"You called me _'Pretty Boy'_ so I said _'Thanks'_." Sasuke replied to the blonde's slow reaction. He leaned toward the left shelve, managing to block most of Naruto's exit path, while watching the stubborn boy struggled to keep his tiny blush from growing.

"I... I didn't mean that!"

"Your face is red."

"No, it's not!" Naruto backed off as Sasuke tried to lift his bangs out of the way, probably wanting to see how embarrassed he was. He certainly couldn't let this stranger get the last laugh. There was an awkward silence followed afterward. Naruto was too embarrassed to continue to lead the argument any further, and Sasuke was too fascinated with the blonde's adorable expression to remember his words.

"Naruto, who's your friend?"

"He's not my friend." Naruto grumbled, a bit relieved that his friend finally jumped in, creating a perfect excuse for him to finally be able to speak up. He looked over at the black hair boy guiltily. He didn't mean to sound so mean.

"Come on, let's go. The bell is going to ring soon."

"Uh... okay..."

oOo

Sasuke watched the crowd of people rushing out of the library for their next class. His mind was off somewhere, probably still wondering around those shelves back at the library. He was going to ask the blonde's name, but it seemed that the Nara already had his answer.

"Naruto", that's what Nara called him, right?

**

* * *

A/N:** Longest chapter eva! No more complaining about my chapters being short, okay? If you guys have any idea for the fic, do distribute, I will read them even if I already have the story line displayed out, I will take any good ideas to develope a more stable storyline. Reviews are loved. The more reviews, that longer the later chapters are going to be 


	5. The Assumption

**Warning**: Shounen-ai. If you cannot tolerate that, please do not even proceed any further. Hit the back button, please.

**Disclaimer**: All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N**: All the messages and reviews are pressuring me, only a year after. Please guys, there are countless of SasuNaru fanfictions out there that outshine mine! Missing one fanfic from your alert list would not do any damage! Well anyway, hope this makes some of you happy. After all, I did promise to finish this one.

* * *

Naruto breathed heavily as he pulled himself up from the ground. He pinched his own arm and felt the hard muscles beneath the skin. He stared across the room to find his computer unplugged. Disappointed, he contemplated the situation at hand. It had been a week since Iruka pulled off the internet service due to the bad results on his last report card. It was not pleasant having to live with your own teacher, who has all of your records since middle school.

Naruto rubbed his belly contemplatively, feeling the rough abs forming underneath what was once his flabby stomach. The week in which Iruka took away his only amusement, the Internet, had given him all the time in the world to actually "work out", the term in which he finally used, after all this time. Regardless that it was probably for the best, still, losing the internet was rather painstaking for Naruto, for it was his only source of "fun" around the house. Other than that, it was school works, which Naruto usually put up to last as usual. Maybe that was the reason for his inadequate grades.

Just as he prepared to start on his homeworks, Naruto's mind came to Sasuke, the one of many things he tried not to think of during this whole week since the internet departed. He hated to be so obnoxious as to think that Sasuke missed him. At the same time, the thought of Sasuke neglecting his absence dejected Naruto. He was unsure what to think.

oOo

Sasuke stared indignantly at his computer screen. He did not comprehend the fact that his computer screen had remained blank all this time, no IM window in sight. It was expected, however, seeing that Naruto had not talked to him for over three days. Unusual as that was, Sasuke kept up his indifferent attitude. He wanted to shut off his computer just to return to a good read, but at the same time, wondered if he would regret doing that. It was not his disposition to stay up so late just waiting for a certain person, not ever since his fateful encounter with Naruto, ironically over the school's chat system, which he had labeled as useless before the whole thing.

Come to think of it, Sasuke did not see much of Naruto around the school either. After discovering the identity of the blonde boy, he had hoped for more meetings at school. Unfortunately, fate had not visited him for quite a while.

Sasuke contemplated. Then he contemplated some more, until his head hurt and his window went idle.

Eventually, he shut off the computer himself, not wanting to go back to it anymore. Sasuke unplugged his computer at one a.m and turned his entire screen toward the wall, away from him.

He went to sleep, avoiding thinking of Naruto.

* * *

**A/N**: There, update. I am hoping to take this fic to a different direction. After re-reading what I have wrote in previous chapter, I could not help but realize what a pathetic fan girl I am. So here to a new leaf.

R/R would be greatly appreciated.


	6. The Epiphany

**Warning**: Shounen-ai, boyxboy love.

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto owns all the characters.

* * *

"Honestly, Naruto. I expected better from you…" Iruka said, chagrinned at his student's latest test score. Naruto might not have been the brightest among his peers, but he was no idiot either. Iruka had never hoped or prayed for Naruto to excel academically. He did not think that was necessary. With Naruto's recent grades however, Iruka thought that maybe he should start praying. It was never too late to pray.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now." Naruto replied. '_There's an excuse I've never used!_'. Surely, Iruka thought the same thing as he eyed Naruto skeptically.

"Whatever it is, you better focus before I take away the rest of your entertainment sources."

"Alright," Naruto said tepidly as he violently stuffed his test into his backpack. After throwing his teacher a cold, over-the-shoulder 'good-bye', Naruto left the classroom for the crowded, noisy hall. Ah, break time.

Naruto walked along the hall, examining cliques after cliques lining up along the lockers, exchanging gossips. Unlike most of the students, Naruto prided over his individuality and had no clique to call his own. No, he was not emo. Neither was he a jock. Not very popular, but never an outcast either. Cliques are organized of students with certain manners. Naruto was simply too boorish for any of that type of organization. He knew people and he hung out with them, just not all of them at once, lining up along the lockers, whispering secrets. No, that was just too much work for Naruto.

He approached the vending machine and pulled out a one-dollar bill to get something sweet. It would be bad for his workout, but Naruto was dying for some sugar to wash off the bitter taste of failure in his stomach. He punched in the number for the last Kit Kat available and eagerly waited for it to fall. The machine automatically pushed the candy bar off the rack, then recoiled itself. Strange. Naruto did not hear the Kit Kat bar hit the bottom of the machine like he expected it would. Looking down to the Kit Kat's supposedly landing area, he found instead, a hand clutching his candy bar.

He turned to face the culprit.

"Temari!"

"Hey." The blonde girl greeted him indifferently as she unwrapped _his_ candy bar.

"Wait…" Too late. Naruto watched in shock as his candy bar slowly slided in between the blonde girl's teeth. "… That's mine… _was_ mine."

Temari shrugged coolly, not a hint of guilt showed. That was what Naruto expected from her anyway.

Although Temari was an upperclassman, Naruto knew her, not well, but he knew her nonetheless. The highschool's social law of not associating with underclassmen apparently did not apply to her. Having two younger brothers attending the same school, Temari sort of just screwed the social laws. Lucky for her, one of brothers, Gaara, rose to be a rather notorious figure in their school, the title in which Temari came to take under to get her out of just about anything. That included stealing candies from innocent people.

Naruto first met Temari through Shikamaru. Both Shikamaru and Temari were in advanced placement math, no surprise there! Hence, their connection. To her, Naruto was simply a friend of her friend, Shikamaru. No more than just an acquaintance. The way Naruto saw her was vice versa. They usually did not communicate much unless the topic at hands involved Shikamaru. That day, however, was different. Looking back, Naruto might have thought that he was lucky to meet Temari that day.

"Here," Temari shoved a dollar bill into Naruto's hand, still chewing on his candy bar.

"Huh… thanks." Naruto replied, a bit surprised himself. Temari was not bad, bad-ass maybe, but not _bad_. In fact, most people know her as the bad-ass female who kicked five notorious bullies in school at the same time in a fist fight.

Naruto repeated that sentence to himself once. Twice. Thrice. And then the epiphany hit him. He was not sure if it was really an epiphany. The dictionary definition seems to fit well enough, so it was probably an epiphany. A big one at that.

"Hey, Temari? Do you know anyone by the name of Sasuke?"

* * *

**A/N**: First off, Transformers FTW.

Second, thank you for all the reviews everyone, you know who you are, so there is no need for me to list them all out here, right? I apologize for not getting Sasuke into the chapter. Worry not, he will be in future chapters, which will contain seriously gay content!

R/R's are loved and appreciated. I _do_ read them all for they motivate me.


	7. The Frustration

**Warning:** Shounen-ai

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat bitterly. A strange kind of disappointment seeped through him, the same kind he felt in the lunchroom at school earlier. He remembered standing at the entrance, looking the direction Temari's finger pointed.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha."

Regrettably, it **was** Sasuke, for the look that fell upon him when they made eye-contact. It was a look of recognition. A look of acknowledgement.

Then Naruto broke the gaze and stomped back where he came from.

And now, he sat amidst his room. The blank computer screen set in front of him, eye-leveled. Naruto faced the black screen, trying hard to look past the ugly scowl reflecting back at him. It was hard to believe that Uzumaki Naruto was even capable of making such an expression, one so terribly twisted, disturbed and strangely electrifying.

What was he expecting if not who Sasuke really was? Over and over since that revelation, Naruto had played in his mind conversations with Sasuke, both the real Sasuke and his own ideal. Truthfully, the two's personalities matched rather fitfully: jerky, irritating, high maintenance and obnoxious. Strangely enough, both those Sasuke's managed to have Naruto's feeling mixed up inside, whether it was a negative feeling or not. It was not as if Sasuke was hypocritical. From the start, they were both completely honest…

Right?

He did not want to admit that Sasuke's true identity was a let down. No. Naruto's thoughts were much more than that. After all, Sasuke was what he expected: a complete asshole. But there were more, even just a little more, in the Sasuke that he talked with through the cyber world. A little more personality perhaps. Maybe a more honest attitude… Something much easier to grasp through the flimsy computer screen.

Naruto groaned aloud. It seemed that the profound level of thinking had damaged his brain. What he definitely figured out was: **Irony is a bitch**.

o O o

Sasuke was furious. Furious and restless. He swore to himself just two nights before to stay away. But his oath faltered and he spent an hour hauling out his computer again. An extra hour to reboot and re-plug everything before he was online once more, typing the address to his school's chat room furiously.

Naruto was not on.

So what? It was expected after five consecutive nights that they did not talk. But today. Today was different. **Today, Sasuke met Naruto**. It was not an official meeting, no introduction, and no handshakes, and it certainly was not their first meeting. Although their eyes met, despite their recognition for each others and regardless of their own reactions, it meant no more than just a mere meeting. So why did it seem so formal in Sasuke's view?

It was there, in that lunchroom, that it felt like they truly met for the first time. It was there that their eye-contact did all the hand shaking and zealous introduction for them. It was there that Sasuke looked at Naruto and vice versa. What happened afterward lashed at Sasuke painfully. He did not really know Naruto after all.

**Today, Sasuke met Naruto.**

**And Naruto walked away.**

* * *

**A/N**: Oooh, I have learned to emphasize, so take those bold words into consideration people!

I promised you gay content, and that was it! Somehow, the story is getting a bit angsty and I find that extremely funny. The whole thing just seems like it is satirizing online relationships and interactions in general. Isn't it hilarious?

Reviews are loved! Thank you to all reviewers in previous chapters, you know who you are.


	8. The Confrontation

**WARNING:** Shounen-ai

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, who seriously needs to let Naruto and Sasuke reunite again!

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

The million dollars question. Naruto wished he could answer, but he knew whatever coming out of his mouth will be nothing but duplicity. Anything to defend him now would simply add shame to him. The angered face before him accepted only truth and promised nothing but truths in return.

"Well? What of me didn't you like? Why don't you fucking tell it to my face?"

The hand that violently grasped Naruto's collars moments ago shook him angrily. It was not to threaten, but to shake out the answer, the answer in which Naruto himself does not know. The hall fell dead again. The unbearable silent that forbade any help for Naruto returned to swallow up the two shadows clashing violently in that dead hallway. Naruto missed the fourteen hours between his first (face-to-face) meeting with Sasuke and this moment, the fourteen hours of peace, and no maniac screaming at him. Where did the peace go?

"Are you paying attention?" Sasuke haunted over the blonde, irritated. "If you're done spacing out, then answer my question."

Then Naruto decided to be funny.

"Which one? You asked three." Apparently it was not the right moment to be cracking jokes.

"Quit messing with me." Sasuke's veins popped and his stomach boils, perhaps that was the hot dog from lunch, but it was still very uncomfortable. "Do you even know who I am?" Sasuke leaned closer, until his face hovered ghastly over Naruto's. The blonde's legs weakened, but still holding to his weight, now added on by Sasuke's. "Uzumaki Naruto, do you know who I am?" Even the black strands of hair between them could not hide the urgency, the honest curiosity in Sasuke's expression. It occurred to Naruto that maybe Sasuke did not know that Naruto knew.

"We have met." The blonde replied, eyes revealed no false truth. "In the library." Sasuke's grip weakened.

"...Right..." Naruto's collars dropped back to his neck. He faced Sasuke, who had a bewildered look on. "Yeah, we have met." Sasuke admitted bashfully. He feared that Naruto knew him, yet at the same time, he wanted a look of recognition. What a satisfying yet unsatisfying answer from the blonde boy caused him to be uneasy.

Just a few minutes ago, Sasuke was so sure of his question and Naruto's answer when he waited patiently after the bell rang to corner the blonde. Naruto was nowhere to be found after every class, and Sasuke assumed that he was avoiding Sasuke. Unknown to Sasuke that his assumption was correct. When Naruto came waltzing in the empty halls after the bell to get to his class, Sasuke seized his opportunity and attacked. Now looking back, maybe it would have been better to ask before threatening Naruto. Better yet, he should not have asked at all, now that he knew the answer would pain him so.

"So you do not know me?" Sasuke asked again. He noted that it sounded much more foolish the second time.

"Am I obliged to know?" Naruto continued the charade, feeling no remorse knowing that he was saving his own ass.

"I suppose not." Sasuke cleared his throat to save himself from any further embarrassment. "You should get to class then. You're already late as it is."

Naruto felt a bolder lifting off of him as that concluded his near-death experience.

"'K, I'll see you then, Sasuke."

"..."

"... Sh-..."

Correction: That was just the beginning of Naruto's near-death experience.

* * *

**A/N:** I caught some mistakes (not counting spelling/gramatical errors) I made in the past chapters, so I am hoping to be more informative from now on. Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Thank you for putting out your time to read my fanfiction. It was suppose to be a serious chapter, but I couldn't help myself! I will be able to write angst some day! 


End file.
